Uno solo contigo
by eRingo
Summary: Luis siempre quiso ser uno solo con Russia, pero ahora es el "juguete favorito" de Alfred. Recuerdos de la relacion America/Mexico/Russia durante la Guerra Fria y un poco de historia de Mexico. UsaxMexxRussia


Nota: lo se xD aun no acabo los otros fics, pero ya que habían pedido mas de Luis, aquí se los dejo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen o-o solo mi querido Luis aunque tenga boca de carretonero igual que Inglaterra.

Advertencias: Yaoi, explicito e implícito –w- mania. Basado en los hechos de la guerra fría y la propia historia de México durante este tiempo. _____________________________________________________________________________

**Uno solo contigo**

_El moreno los observaba detenidamente cada junta mundial, no era que no quisiera a Alfred, pero esos uniformes verde escarlata con la cinta rojo sangre le era demasiado llamativo. Y, aunque había soportado las invasiones de Alfred y de Francis, no les guardaba ningún rencor, en especial a Alfred, quien le había quitado mas de la mitad de su territorio. _

_Pero, pese a que el mexicano era generalmente "aliado" neutral de USA por conveniencia personal, nunca había dejado de mirar detenidamente a aquellos que lo habían seguido. El admiraba al hombre que se estaba oponiendo a Alfred. _

_Los observo de nuevo, neutral desde su butaca, los repaso con la vista: Toris, Yakaterina, Natalia, Eduard, Raivis, Yao y algunos de sus pequeños hermanos. Sin embargo, detuvo sus ojos almendra en el mayor de todos, el mas imponente pero eternamente sonriente, Russia. _

_Para Luis, Ivan era simplemente la experiencia andando, Luis y Alfred no tendrían mas de 200 años para entonces, pero en realidad era la fuerza de Ivan lo que el pequeño pelinegro idolatraba. Incluso cuando su hermano Cuba se fue con Ivan, Luis pensó detenidamente el unirse a el…sin embargo, la ira de Alfred le hizo pensar mas en su propio pueblo. _

_De verdad, a Luis le caia bien Ivan, el entendía esa fuerza del ruso, esa locura, el sabia lo que era sufrir, sabia que era el dolor, entendía…lo entendía. A Luis le agradaba llegar temprano y encontrarse con el soviético en el pasillo, le gustaba oir la voz siniestra y aterciopelada de Ivan._

_-"Buenos días, Mexico-kun, llegaste muy temprano"-_

_-"Ah…un poco, Russia-san"-_

_-"oye, Mexico-kun…no…te gustaría formar parte de la Union Sovietica?"-_

Habian pasado muchos años después de eso, y ahora que Luis tenia que soportar ser el juguete favorito de Alfred, había aprendido a odiar en silencio a America. Varios años después, tanto tiempo después, luego de que Alfred hubiera destrozado la familia y la felicidad de Ivan, de que hubiera acabado ese hermoso y casi realizable sueño que tenia Russia, Luis entendía al soviético, sabia que significaba que America destrozara tus sueños e ilusiones, que te quitara algo que fuera valioso para ti.

Luis piensa en todo esto y se aferra a las sabanas, mientras realiza ese sacrificio por su gente. Tiene que rebajar su dignidad a los deseos de Alfred, era ser su juguete nocturno o tocar la cárcel, no podía ser peor?, El que hubo sido el gran descendiente de las dos culturas mesoamericanas mas grandiosas, de dos imperios asombrosos, que desde pequeño había visto la sangre y la gloria, ahora tenia que meterse como rata de alcantarilla a la casa de su vecino, un vecino que le trunco su sueño.

Luis sigue aferrándose, mientras siente a Alfred destrozándole en su interior. America lame el cuello leche acaramelada de Mexico, saca lagrimas de sus ojos almendra y revuelve con fuerza el cabello obsidiana. Es realmente asqueroso ser el juguete favorito de America…

Alfred se corre adentro de el, y propicia que el cuerpo del mexicano reaccione igual, America esta satisfecha ahora.

-Divertido juego no crees Luis?-

Luis lo mira en silencio, apuesta a si mismo, que sus ojos han de estar ardiendo en llamas, si tan solo tuviera el poder de destruirlo. Alfred le sonríe, se viste y sale de la habitación.

-Deja de meterte en mi casa asi Luis, o sino castigare a los niños malos-

Luis se levanta y levemente se viste, camina adolorido, los métodos se Alfred no son algo que le agrade, por que aparte de violado, Luis siempre sale humillado. Se sienta en una acera, nota que esta cayendo nieve, olvido que en esa época del año, caia nieve en la casa de Alfred y un poco en la de el. Tiembla de frio, odia que en su casa no caiga este producto de la naturaleza.

Siente un abrigo pesado caer sobre sus hombros, es un abrigo café, levanta la vista y se sonroja, ahí esta el, con su sonrisa aterciopelada y sus ojos violeta.

-Es una noche fría, Luis-kun…por que no traes abrigo?-

-L-Lo…olvide…-Luis baja la cabeza sonrojado, recuerda que Alfred lo jalo y lo desnudo a la fuerza para luego tumbarlo en el frio piso de esa habitación. El mexicano abraza sus piernas y llora en silencio. Siente a Russia sentándose a su lado, mientras acaricia su negra melena.

-Es extraño que Mexico-kun llore, siempre crei que era un país muy alegre-

Luis mira a Russia, esta junto a su ídolo en secreto, alguna vez, Luis quiso ser uno solo con Russia. Ivan lo observa en silencio, puede deducir lo que le ha hecho Alfred, Luis se parece en algunos aspectos a Cuba, pero Cuba era mas rebelde, mas falto de sentido común y no era de un carácter tan volátil como Luis.

Russia, acomoda al mexicano en su regazo, cierra la gabardina e ignora las manchas blanquecinas de la ropa del mexicano, sorpresivamente, siente las manos de Luis aferrarse a su ropa y las lagrimas desesperadas como el llanto de un niño pequeño, visto asi, Ivan entendía por que Antonio cuido tan bien de los menores del continente Americano sin contar a Canada.

Russia escucha en silencio a Luis

-Lo odio…odio a Alfred-

Bueno, el soviético se sintió sinceramente extremadamente contento con ese comentario despectivo hacia america.

-Alguna vez…yo…quise ser uno solo contigo…-

Russia sorprendido mira a Luis, con sus ojos ocultos en sus mechones. Luis cae desvanecido, ha de ser la tristeza y el cansancio piensa el soviético, esa noche Ivan visitaría una casa donde todo el año se daban girasoles.

Llega a la casa de Luis, lo acomoda en el sillón de aquella sala adornada completamente al estilo tradicional, Mexico es como un niño pequeño cuando duerme, y como no, si apenas tiene 199 años mientras Ivan tiene alrededor de 400 o mas, ha perdido la cuenta de sus propios años.

Ivan observa los cuadros, no deja de sorprenderse cuando ve el cuadro de los abuelos de Luis, se pregunto cual seria realmente el nombre del pequeño país que ahora dormía en el sillón después de una mala noche. Se gira, en cada jarron puede observar sus flores favoritas, girasoles hermosos pero caidos por el anochecer, Ivan recuerda su época de gloria contra Alfred…

Toma un girasol de esa casa, y besa la frente del pequeño niño que duerme. Susurra en su oído, con esa voz aterciopelada.

-Oye…Mexico-kun, algún dia, tu y yo seremos uno solo, y nos vengaremos del que nos jodio la vida-

Ivan sonríe desde el pórtico, llevándose un girasol. No puede dejar de esperar con ansias ese bendito dia donde el pueda destruir a America.

Omg XD me quedo bien aca, pero ahhhh lo pensé de esta manera owoU apedréenme si gustan. Seeh puse a Alfred como un cabron xD y mi pobre Luis violable.

Owo ya saben, jitomatazos, golpes, botellas de vodka voladoras y lo que gusten dejar son bien recibidos.

=) los reviews en especial!!!!!!!

Dedicado a Nameless-Anami, que quería ver mas sobre Luis xD.


End file.
